Rests for snooker and billiard cues are used in the game of snooker or billiards when the alignment of the cue ball with the ball to be next struck by the cue ball is in a position on the table which does not easily lend itself to cradling the cue on the hand of the player. In general, such cue rests comprise an elongated shaft which terminates in a table engaging member which is rested on the table, and a cue engaging member, typically extending upwardly from the table engaging member for cradling the cue. However, regularly the cue ball is obstructed by other balls which are in play on the table, and in such cases, the cue rest must be rested on the table with the table engaging member engaging the table some distance from the cue ball, or alternatively with the shaft of the cue rest extending from the surface of the table at a relatively large angle. This is disadvantageous, since the greater the angle the cue rest makes with the table, or the further the table engaging member, and in turn, the cue rest is displaced from the cue ball, the more difficult it is for a player to tightly control the striking action of the cue on the cue ball.
There is therefore a need for a cue rest which overcomes this problem.
A common variety of cue rest is the cross rest. In use, the cue is supported by the cue-engaging portion of the cue rest. The cue-engaging portion takes the form of a crosspiece, set perpendicular to the shaft of the cue rest. In use, the cue rest is laid upon the playing table with the ends of two of the arms of the crosspiece in contact with the playing surface and the other two arms pointing diagonally upwards. The end of the cue shaft is then supported in the angle created between the two uppermost arms of the crosspiece.
However, the current designs of crosspieces have associated drawbacks. Most cue shafts taper from a relatively thick handle portion to a thinner portion ending in the striking point. In order to take a shot, particularly with the application of force, the cue shaft is progressively pushed through the uppermost arms of the crosspiece. In doing so, as the shaft is fed through the angle, the diameter of the portion of the shaft in contact with the rest crosspiece increases. This results in the axis of the cue elevating as the striking point is brought into contact with the ball, resulting in decreased accuracy of contact. There therefore exists a need to overcome this drawback of cue-rests. It will be appreciated that the invention is suitable for similar games, for example, pool.